


Opportunity

by Ultra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Nat knows that sometimes you just have to seize an opportunity when it presents itself.





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for Avengersland on LiveJournal.

She wonders if it was really necessary.

Natasha Romanov is an agent, a spy. She does what she must. It’s not always pretty, but she does it, no question. There have been few times when she questioned herself afterwards, but this time, she does.

Maybe it was the only way. Public displays of affection made most people uncomfortable, she said, and Steve agreed with her on that. Still, Nat knew that really she just wanted to seize the opportunity, to see what it was like to kiss the infamous Captain America.

One thing was for sure, he was no disappointment.


End file.
